Star Wars HTTYD : Lost Heroes
by Veere
Summary: After the fall of the Jedi, the chaos of the Empire has reigned, the Empire has ruled the iron arm of the tyrant, but after the fall is the uprising, and so it happened ...
1. Chapter 1

**(Characters belong to Dreamworks and Word belongs to Disney )**

Hi guys this is my first story mixed Star Wars and HTTYD i hope You Enjoy :)

Let's come to reading this :)

* * *

 _Emotion, yet peace._

 _Ignorance, yet knowledge._

 _Passion, yet serenity._

 _Chaos, yet harmony._

 _Death, yet the Force._

* * *

He sat on the edge of platform overseeing sea.

His aburn hair slightly fluttered in the wind.  
He was dressed in a black- red robes black hood placed on his back, his chest was set with red metal bands and between them the black material of his mask lay in front of him along with 2 lightsabers. The mask was red with the entire face covered, it consisted of 2 parts, over the eyes had black Night Fury engraved with the legendary dragon of berk.

The sword lying closer to him had black leather over it was a piece of glass with a crystal violet crystal kyber ending was classic flat with cavalry slits towards the blade.

The second sword was a white tube with gold decorations around the blade of the crystal. The kyber crystal was white. At the end of the swords, the swords could be joined in a double lightsaber.

Three years ago, he was expelled from the Jedi Order, remembering the events of that day, he recalled the war, remembering so many wars, lost clones, brothers, knights, so much sacrificed strength, everything for nothing 2 years ago all were betrayed by the Comrades, One order ... Order 66 to destroy the the end of the war learned of the plot was too late, he was accused of treason for the outbreak in Hangar caused by a traitor in the Order were killed civilians whom you promised to protect them at any price. They proved he was innocent but he left because no one believed him because he had to fight the truth alone...  
Breaking the rules by escaping from Imprisoned Justice.

Waiting for people to revolt against the traitor, waiting for the need ...  
This time has come and it's just the beginning his story but they need him..

* * *

3 Victory Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace nad Berk, the battle begun.

Defences on planet immeditaly shot up and started targeting, From _Skullcrusher_ the Mon-Calamari flagship the X-wing's shot from Hangars bay, Rebels overpowered Empire forces 3;1.

"Stormfly cover me i'm going in" Windshear said to the com "Understand, I'm on your wing" Stormlfy repiled

"We have interceptors on Left!"Stormfly yelled and changed course to the left "And that's ten" added Stormfly after shoting down next TIE

"Gold Squadron prepare to Attack on enemy flag ship" Windshear annouced "Copy that" Two X-Wings started making way to Victory Star destroyer on left

"Let's make hell girl" Windshear said to Stormfly "Gold squadron Destroy this pack of Steel"

Meantime Berk defenses with resto of they forces heavily damaged Middle Victory class destroyer, A few seconds later, it exploded because of the destruction of the hyperspace drive. The last power of the empire has managed to retreat from the system, it was not a difficult fight so people were afraid that it was just the beginning they were right.

* * *

After a few minutes, the ships returned to hangars.  
With the X-Wing, Stormfly marked a girl with blond hair in a braid and on her shoulder, had black combat boots brown trousers, red shirts with long sleeves with a fur hood, drew the classic X-wing pilot and said "Heather i have eleven pay up" to The girl out of the X-wing labeled Windshear, the girl had black hair also braided in a braid and set up behind the frame had gray combat boots, black trousers and gray shirts, of which the gray stormtrooper armor was protected on the knees and shoulders Which is answered by "Sory Astrid I had fifteen"

The girls were quickly covered by Snotlout and Tuffnut and Ruffnut twins, you never know who is the girl and which woman's twin have the same combat boots green black pants and green shirts with armor on the waist have explosive explosives from detonators to stun had black boots and gray trousers and a black shirt had a basic waistband and black hair on his back was a T-21 he was a sergeant behind him stood Fishlegs who was dressed in a large brown shirt was pretty Husky was the intellect of the team.  
Fishlegs who was quietly said "We are going to the General on the bridge"

Former team but still did not choose the name they were flying in _Deadly Nadder_

Which was _**YT-1300 Corellian Transport**_ It was modified in terms of dash and drive equipment

* * *

On the SkullCrusher Bridge most of the officers came in as the Deadly Nadder crew entered, Ship was comandered by Leaders of Rebelion Stoick Haddock and Valka Haddock, Heather was their daughter. "Congratulations next Star Destroyer is down by you girls" Stoick said to Capitan Astrid and Capitan Heather "We have information about jedi" Gasps were heard among officers "They were said to have been killed, all of them" Fishlegs said "We have information from Johan that Jedi is on Felucia " Stoick said and stoped "You are our best team we send you to invetistigate this" and our Heroes Go


	2. Chapter 2

(* Characters belong to Dream works and Word belongs to Disney my are some things*)

 _Peace and yet Chaos_

~ Myself

* * *

Felucia is a planet that literally wants to kill you from killer flowers to killer animals literally as you do not die from toxins you will die from the mission of Felicia for one Jedi was a suicide, but it is worth trying to always hope for the rebels. Desperate rebels send the best plot to the murder plot, Crew agreed to the mission and set out for the Hangar to get ready.

* * *

"I'm curious how the felucia will have a slogan, How do you die from the Trees from the Animal?" Tuffnut said for this Ruffnut repiled "No stupid , if you not die you will die" and twins started fighting Ruffnut shot right hook straight into Tuffnut Face "Guys... Guys!" Astrid yelled "Take this suppiles we need everthing from Rations to Ammuniton we will be there some time." anyway fight was stoped by Heather dragging Tuffnut by ear "Guys who do you think will be Jedi?" Heather asked but Astrid put her hands to her heart and sighed looking sad " What it is Astrid?" Heather asked noticing changed mood of Astrid "Nothing it's really nothing" Astrid said and fast walked to cockpit "What is with her?" Heather asked rest of the group "Astrid had a childhood friend who was taken to the Jedi Order and she hates to think he was killed during Jedi Purge" Snotlout repiled "Do you know his name?" Heather Asked "Only Astrid remember his name, maybe she will find him" Tuffnut repiled this time

Heather surprised that no one knows his name, dropped the matter and went to the cockpit for a co-pilot seat."Can not we tell her you know about it? As soon as she learns that she has a brother it will be bad" Fishlegs said " i don't like lie but we cannot give her hope that he is alive" Fishlegs added and rest of the group entered the ship

* * *

In the cave on Felucia's surface, a Jedi knight in black combat boots with plain leather trousers and gray armor on his waist to his waist is a lightsaber mounted on his waistline,it's looking like a simple gray pendant hanging down. He is listening to hooded person on his communicator

"They are on their way to you. It's time for your return, but not mine the meantime it's Farawell Friend" Hooded person said

"Farawell we will se neglect" with that words he closed his communicator shutting a connection

* * *

"Welcome to hell, otherwise called felucia everyone into the cockpit" Astrid yelled to com waking up entire _Deadly Nadder_ landed in the only hangar in the only city on Felucci went girls went to the canteen when the rest of the supplies were supplemented when the wolf whistle started, ignored it and went to the bar

"welcome ladies, what bring's you here?" Barman which was native race to felucia asked "We would like information" Astrid repiled "What kind? and What is offer?" was respons "Jedi where, offer you will not die if you tell us" Heather repiled

"Ask that hiss girl on corner" scared barman repiled and girls go to this hiss girl "Hi i would like to get information about Jedi here" Girl looked coldly "Why i should i tell you? and you know with who's you are talking?" Berkian girls looked shocked everone was afraid of berkian's but this girl was like they were nothing "No we don't know and you tell us now" Astrid threathed "I'm from Hiss ruling dynasty i don't would like begin war, and Jedi which jedi? i was thinking that they were excint" Hiss princess repiled "Who you are? by name" girl looked blankly "Call me Veeren and last time i talked to berkian he was nice and gentelman like i see now not all are that kind, maybe he was exception not always see Jedi Berkian" Veeren said and Astrid looked shocked "Who he was? you remember name?" Veeren chuckled "No i don't remember and if you want to know where look for jedi go up hill there is cave, and legend's said that on berk is Night Fury it's that true?" Girls looked suspicous "Yes thanks for information" Veeren looked coldly on astrid "If you found him in time said that Imperium Hiss is gratefuel for his work of course to person with Night Fury" and with that Veeren standed and go out of Cannten leaving. Shocked Capitan's of navy.

* * *

The whole team started to come up on the hills with a cave what was there was strange there sitting person in simple robes sitting back with them  
"What are you looking for here?" Strange character asked

"We come looking for jedi, you know where to find one?" Tuffnut asked earning shocked looks "What?" he yelled "something is on me?" onto strange person repiled "No i don't and would you like something to eat?" he said in asking tone but crew didn't know he was smirking "Of course but why are you living here? going here i lost my boot" Ruffnut asked and said looking normal " I live here for peace, and why are you looking for Jedi please sit" they sit and don't saw infront of them Veeran smirking in shadows 'maybe they know about Hiccup' she was thinking "We want him in rebelion to help rebuild Republic" Heather asked "All of you?" asked suspicously "Ye-e-s" Astrid said shakingly "No you'r not tell me why are you looking for Jedi and is he special or any Jedi" Strange person asked "It's not your bisness and who you are" Person stand up and said "I'm Atris yes and if it involve Jedi it's my buisness" Heather heard some kind of voice coming to her she stand up and unnocited make her way to voice when she get there she looked shocked she found Lightsaber dualsaber she touch it and had vision

* * *

A masked figure stood on the _Skullcrusher's_ bridge and said "Where the harvest and nightmare begins, go ahead" saying it turned out and disappeared behind the glass on the bridge finished visions

* * *

Atris was standing there and take Lightsaber from her and said "You'r Force-Sensitive" and he was wondering ' why she was attracted to hiccups Double sword'

he walked to group with heather "and there is anserw, Yes i'm Jedi and she is Force-Sensitivite but i don't know why she is attracted to that sword" Everone except of him and Veeren who was still hiding looked shocked "Veeren come i think we have a lot of explaining" with that word she was laughing on rock above them "how you don't saw me?" she asked stooping laughing "Ha ha ha, Tell us why you don't said it in cantenn that there is jedi?" She looked like Idiot hanging mouth in ;O; "Mmm maybe it was cantenn full of criminals and he was just above them? and maybe it was like 'Hi call me Veeren and up on hill is jedi which has Night Fury lightsaber with is you'r legendary dragon and we were waiting for you' i don't know why not" she repiled coldly "Now can we go to Base? i hate this place" Snotlout said scared "We go with you" Veeren said "Why? you he can he is jedi he can but you mere princess" Tuffnut said don't understanding situation "Because she is with me and she is only way to find him" Artis said and added "He is always like this?" crowd "yes, always" and he chuckled "Heather can you tell me what you had vision when you touch this?" he asked showing her DoubleSword wchich was black with white elements on ending to blade and now he light up sword showing Purple blade with innerblade black like hole. "I saw masked Person in strange Hood he was back to me and said 'Where the Harvest and nightmare begins, go ahead'" That shocked Veeren and Artis and dumbed crew "Why harvest and nightmare that don't connect and why are you shocked?" Ruffnut said "And now tell Heather why Astrid is heartbroken" Veeren said earning looks from crew "Who want to explain This to heather only she don't know it and Astrid you have chance Jedi Order don't exist and code is another thing we use First code don't second" Astrid signed "Heather i had crush on you'r brother but he dissappear and i found out that he was taken to Jedi Order and he is older than you and you don't remember him because you were on another island" Heather teared apart and run off to the ship and locked herself. "I expected worse reaction" Fishleg said and everone loaded to the ship and started engines to Meet with fleet.

* * *

 _Veeren_ is a reference to the book " _ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions # 2; The Curse of the Black Hole Pirates**_ ". Veeren is her chosen name because there was no need to introduce herself fully. Name for no reason and from the mission was accustomed to him  
Thanks for reading at the end will be references and information of this type :)


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately after checking into the Skullcrusher Dock, Deadlly Nadder's crew went to the bridge with two new guests, Atris and Veeren, to report and find out more about the person they are looking for. When they arrived at the bridge they were applauded by the officers and the Generals of Rebels for bringing the Jedi out to expect more mourning than finding a moment the applause and astrid began to say "Sir we found one and Heather knows about him ..." Astrid fell silentbut added "But we think he is alive" Astrid started to take the rest of the report and desperate Heather held in her hand the sword of his brother and She closed her eyes

* * *

Heather saw the figure in the red mask wearing a ragged black robe with all the scales of the dragon kryat. He started to walk towards Heather, but stopped at his hand, instinctively raised his hand to touch him but was gone, but her hand was still in the air. On the bridge though heather had closed eyes and heard nothing was happening quite a lot Heather stood in the middle with his hand raised and his eyes closed and all the screens began to move with incredible speed on the people wanted by the empire.

* * *

Everyone on the bridge looked at heather after the astrid said, "Heather is probably Force-sensitivite." They all turned around and started staring at heather and on screens that moved at incredible speed on the wanted lists. "What is she doing? ? " The officers said, "He's in the middle of a vision to guess it's him." Atris said, and Heather opened her eyes and saw the screen fall to her knees just to be captured by the Jedi opened her eyes and saw that she was holding Atris who seemed handsome and those eyes brown eyes like a walnut. Heather glanced up at the monitor freeing himself from Atris's hands and began to read from the Screen as the rest of the room began to look at the profile of the person.  
"Hiccup Horendous Haddock the Thrid  
Former Jedi Knight, General in the Grand Army of the Republic  
Engineer, designer, strategist,  
Many times honored with the highest honors of the Republican Army  
Hero of the republic  
Seeking for: The Betrayal of the Order, the assassination of the civilians"

* * *

Heather read out loud "What betray and what coup?" Stoick and Valka asked worried about their son "Then your son was framed by the sathid adept and thrown out of the law. Then the only thing he saw in the world was how he jumped from the Senate building into the crousant abyss of over 10 thousand feet down but his body was never found and heather has visions associated with him. Is alive" Atris said and everbody heard chuckle from corner of the bridge In the corner the masked figure leaned against the wall and smiled from the people gathered on the bridge, began to face forward, went to the front window looked abandoned and said, "Harvesting start by those who collect them, and nightmare is where the fallen Harvesters, Brothers of arms fell "interrupted the silence and came out of the window disappearing into dust. People gathered on the bridge stunned and stared at the place where the masked figure stood.

* * *

"What achievements did hiccup in the republic?" Snotlout asked earning nods and faces full of intrest "You know he carried out an attack on a super-committed destroyer who destroyed the entire fleet, destroyed the separatist stations, participated in most of the campaigns, all of which were won, was an ambassador at hissow, what is Veeren here to help him look for, Destroyed the battleship separatists without using a conventional freighter? Do I still have to exchange? " Atris said chuclinkg "Hey, why don't you said when Droid killed his master in rage he destroyed Space Station ripping it apart" Veeren added laughing What veeren said proves that if the rebellion had him in his "arsenal" could have made a significant impact on the empire "Why he wore mask?" Tuffnut said dumbfoulded "This is a funny story just after a mission on Kuat where he could not get away from the women who chased him because he was handsome started wearing a mask" Atris said and Veeren blushed "He is really handsome" Veeren said dreamily "But i have competition about 300 girls?" Veeren added "You don't have anything with his face?" ruffnut asked "I have his Holocron but i don't know why i can't open it Heather will you try? Many tried opening it but no one succeded" Atris said and added " Just hold your hand and concentrate on opening it"

* * *

Heather stretched out her hand and began to focus on the holocron, who began to lift and open a bit after opening the last passage of a 20-year-old hologram that had green eyes like a forest of hazel eyes that fluttered and his nose was small. He had a serious face on his chin was scar

""If you opened that you already know who I am, and probably it is time for a new era, I know that only my sister can open it and see so know that I always wanted to know you maybe I will not have a chance but I'm sure someone will tell you about me Anything, The parent's message that I love them but I do not know if I'll come back, time will come..." Holocron closed and Heather in tears run off to her cabin. Leaving the shocked crew on the bridge heather cried all the way and running. On the bridge Heather's parents wanted to cheer her but they were stopped by a Jedi knight."No help for her now, it is not your battle she is not sad just feel guilty about forgetting him and he remembered. Maybe I will help her the most I know of him all." Atris said and started running after heather

* * *

When Atris rushed into the cabin Heather hugged her close to him and wiped her tears away "Sshh it's okay it's not your fault that you don't know him Jedi ereased your memory" He said softly, Heather put her head into his shoulder and began to cry in his arms constantly shaking "It's not okay! How i could don't remember my own brother and now he is somewhere i don't know where he is!" Heather yelled but Atris only hugged her closer. They have been in this position for some time yet.

* * *

How you doin? Next chapter but it's little confusing isn't it? Rest of this story you will read in next chapters stay cool


End file.
